The present invention relates to a novel bearing assembly for use as a replacement bearing for worn shafts and, particularly, worn axle shafts.
Bearing assemblies are utilized for supporting rotatable shafts within a shaft housing. Extended usage and rotation of the shaft within the shaft housing and bearing assembly oftentimes results in the shaft becoming worn where the shaft is contacted and maintained within the bearing assembly. Thus, the radial clearance between the shaft and the bearing assembly becomes excessive thereby resulting in the inoperability of the bearing axle assembly.
When the radial clearance between the worn axle shaft and bearing structure becomes excessive, the entire shaft and bearing assembly must be replaced with a new axle shaft and bearing assembly at substantial cost. Such replacement is expensive and time consuming and results in substantial down time of the vehicle in which the assembly is a component thereof.
It has also been suggested that the worn axle shaft may be rebuilt by depositing metal on the worn portion and then reworking and machining the axle shaft to the proper and correct dimension. However, the rebuilding and machining of worn shafts is expensive and time consuming and, therefore, provides an undesirable method or approach to replacing the shaft and bearing assembly.
It has also been suggested that a replacement bearing assembly may be provided which may be positioned about the unworn portion of a shaft. Such replacement bearing assemblies include bearing elements therein which are positioned on the shaft at a location adjacent the worn portion of the shaft. An example of such a replacement bearing assembly is disclosed in Green U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,574. Such bearing assemblies include sealing members at each end of the bearing assembly which confine the bearing elements therein and require that the bearing assemblies be packed with grease or lubricant when the bearing assembly is positioned about the worn shaft. Accordingly, such bearing assemblies have a lifetime limited to the extent that the confined grease or lubrication is retained within the bearing assembly. Also because such bearing assemblies include sealing members at each end of the bearing assembly which seal against the rotating shaft, increased wear occurs to the rotating shaft at the point when the sealing members engage the rotating shaft, thus resulting in increased wear to the shaft and bearing assembly.